1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reservation printing in which a print job is received and printing is performed based on the print job after a print instruction of the print job is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-223891 receives a print job from an external device, and reserves the print job until a print execution instruction is input on an operation panel. After a user inputs the print execution instruction on the operation panel, the printing apparatus executes printing based on the print job. In such a printing apparatus, the user can designate color printing or change the number of copies by using the operation panel after the print job is reserved.
There are two types of printing systems, a first printing system and a second printing system. In the first printing system, a printer driver installed in an external device such as a personal computer (PC) generates a print job, and transmits the print job to a printing apparatus. In the second printing system, an external device such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal instructs a print service to print a file. The print service generates a print job according to the instruction, and transmits the print job to a printing apparatus. The second printing system enables various files to be printed without a printer driver in the external device.
Although the second printing system enables the printing to be performed without a printer driver, there is a case where the print service cannot designate a print setting that can be designated by the printer driver. In such a case, the user cannot use the print setting, which can be designated by the printer driver. Consequently, the printing cannot be performed according to the print setting originally intended by the user.
The conventional printing apparatus has dealt with such a problem by awaiting designation of the print setting, which cannot be designated by the print service, from the user through the operation panel while reserving the print job issued by the print service. This enables the user to use the print setting, which cannot be designated by the print service, thereby enhancing user-friendliness.
In the conventional printing apparatus, however, when a function of reserving a print job (hereinafter referred to as reservation printing) is in operation, all of print jobs are reserved. Consequently, a print job of a user who does not intend to use the reservation printing is also reserved.
In some instances, a printer driver may designate reservation printing. However, when the printing apparatus reserves the print job only designated for reservation printing, the print job issued by the print service cannot be reserved. That is, the printing apparatus can reserve either all the print jobs or the print job only designated for reservation printing.